


出示身份

by gattoindex



Series: 幽闭空间 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex





	出示身份

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103662) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



“真的？你几岁了？从来没去过油吧？”

威震天皱起眉头，想要掩饰自己的尴尬。“从没觉得有那个需要。而且塔恩……和铁堡不一样。”

撞针哼了一声。“当然，当然。相当不同。我可不知道塔恩居然连一家油吧都没有。”他伸开大手重重地拍了拍威震天的肩膀，咧嘴一笑，“你知道我最喜欢你哪一点吗？每次和你说话，我都能学到新的东西。”

塔恩是劳工阶层的城镇。那里到处都是油吧，撞针对此很清楚。但威震天没去过其中任何一个，因为从来都没有朋友陪他一起去。而撞针对这一点也很清楚。

威震天拒绝接受撞针的嘲笑。他的眉头愈加皱紧。

撞针笑得更厉害了，一副毫无同情心的样子，“看这光镜闪的。我就喜欢看到你这样。太亮了，我都不需要头灯了。”

威震天转过头藏起了自己的微笑。

撞针带着他来到一个油吧——真正的油吧，合法和有经营权，什么都有，挂在墙上的执照闪闪发光。很可能是对威震天缺乏经验的妥协，在带他去自己常逛的地下油吧前，撞针让他能先适应一下。这里和大多数合法油吧一样，实行阶层分离。根据威震天透过敞开的门看到和听到的判断，此处显然是限定矿工。两个安保阶层的门卫站在两边。

撞针朝一位保安快速出示了什么东西。威震天不知所措地站在原地，然后意识到他们是在扫描身份证。他慌忙地找起自己的身份证，总算在子空间的隔层里找到一张，并把它递给了另一位保安。

保镖扫描了一下，眯起光镜看着出现的信息。很快就对撞针挥手放行。但威震天没有。保安看了看他的脸，又回到身份证上。

撞针注意到他没有跟上，又转身回来。他在敞开的大门口看着威震天的光镜，做了个手势——怎么回事？威震天耸耸肩。

保安示意威震天将脸转向另一边。威震天照做了。

“名字？”保安问道。

“威震天。和我的身份证上显示——”

“是啊，好的。威震堂，你看上去像是冷组建。能否告诉我为什么你没有批次代码？”

撞针在油吧大门的另一边偷笑着。

“是天，威震天。难道说这个油吧除了阶层外，还实行原生形态隔离？”

保安皱起眉头，没有回答。他又花了些时间查看身份证识别仪，然后再次盯着威震天，可能是想要恐吓他，但威震天拒绝移开视线。最后是保安转开了光镜。他靠在墙上，叹了口气。

“你看，新建金刚是不允许进入这里的。在你的系统经过一段时间，完全适应了常规燃料后，才能摄入无极仙。回家吧。”

这一次，撞针笑出声来。威震天无视了他。

“我——”他甚至不知道该怎么说才好，“我不是新建的。我建于012——”

“唔。”保安上下打量着他，“对于这个年纪的矿工而言，你的状态非常好。”

“我刚刚从塔恩调过来。他们给我们做了全面保养和局部重建，作为调动的条件。”

撞针挺起机体靠在墙上笑得更厉害了。威震天瞪着他，但后者根本没有注意到。

“唔唔。”保安用胳膊肘轻推了自己的同事，朝他挥挥手，“你觉得怎么样？这看起来合法吗？”

“有什么问题？”

“身份证上是012，但看看他的脸，就像昨天刚下线一样。看起来像一个新建的。”撞针的笑声在后面越来越响——几乎笑弯了腰。“我觉得是假身份证。”

另一个保安的光镜在威震天身份证信息和脸上来回看了看。“哎。没事儿。让他进去吧。”

“但——”

“我说了没关系。你知不知道要是碰到伪造身份证的事，我们得做多少文书工作吗？”威震天的身份证被塞回了他的手里。他一言不发地接了过来。“去吧，就是放规矩点儿。”

威震天什么都没有说，尽力保持自己的尊严。他抬着头走进酒吧。撞针仍然靠着墙，笑得直抖。

“别弄伤了你自己。”威震天说。

撞针抓住了他，“我想——”他喘着气，又试了一次，“我想我扯到了一根内部电缆。”

威震天想用皱眉抹掉撞针脸上的笑容，但毫无作用。“你欠我一杯。”


End file.
